Many transportation vehicles, electronic device apparatuses, and machines are subjected to noise and vibration due to the environments within which they are placed or used. Such noise and vibration can present problems in their use or function and may be annoying or harmful to the users of such devices or apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the impact of such noise and vibration on the apparatuses, devices and users thereof. In many applications, noise and vibration is reduced by placing in or fixing to such vehicles or devices extensional dampers. Extensional dampers are usually composite pads having on one side a pressure sensitive or hot melt adhesive. These are applied to the vibrating substrate. Such plates are difficult to affix to or shape around odd shaped parts.
Thermosettable resin compositions have been used as alternatives to pads. In WO 99/16840 an epoxy resin composition has been described having good vibration dampening properties. However, according to WO 02/50184, good vibration dampening values were only observed within a very narrow temperature window. For increasing the temperature window specific filers having a high aspect ratio or a plate-like structure had to be used. For increasing the temperature window WO 02/50184 describes the use of alternative resin compositions comprising epoxy resins and a thermoplastic interpolymer.